Same Old Thing
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Roy really misses home. At least he's all done explaining thing there. Roy/Ed


_Found this in a notebook from years ago. Have to say I seem to have written some fairly odd things in those notebooks. It doesn't make much sense and it's a bit ooc, and... it's a crossover with NYPD Blue and Fullmetal Alchemist of all things. Obviously it's bound to be weird._

_

* * *

_

"Maybe it wasn't the smartest move Ed. You have to admit…"

"Ah, you're one to talk mister-I'm-all-blocked-because-I-got-a-tiny-bit-shot, at least I'm trying."

"…"

"Fuck. I'm sorry Roy, I…"

"…wasn't thinking. Hmm… I thought you would have grown out of that by now. Well, I say grown…"

"Fucking bastard."

"Brat."

"…"

"…"

"I am sorry. I know what you sacrificed, I know… why… You loved fire, didn't you? I miss the way you looked, all flash and confidence. Even after… Ah… but before a crowd, whit your white gloves and your uniform… You were magnificent Colonel and I…"

"I know Edward. And by the way… you're quite amazing yourself."

"…eh…"

"Sometimes you just don't strike me as a genius."

"I'm your only way back home, so you better make nice, bastard."

"Ed, you know I couldn't let you go alone. Not this time."

"Couldn't live without me?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Smug bastard."

* * *

A finger hits the stop button and the recording unsurprisingly stops. The silence stretches out for awhile, no one really willing to break it.

"And this recording proves what exactly? That Edward and I are familiar with each other? This is nothing new."

"So, do you like young boys, Colonel?" Detective Clark asks, his tone insulting. Mocking him with his former rank, the title Edward still uses now and then.

"Not in particular, no. I was never any good with children," he answers calmly, like he doesn't understand implication, doesn't hear the insult.

"Don't play games with us, Mustang," the other Detective gives his contribution, his voice threatening, angry. His body language the same and even though incongruous with the body itself, Roy doesn't doubt the danger this man can hold.

He's seen scary things though, all things considered he _is_ one of the scary things. Right here and now, even without his alchemy this man doesn't rank very high on the list of things that frighten him.

"Did you bother to ask Edward about his age before accusing me of pederasty?"

He notices the look that passes between the partners; the flash of doubt, the glance at the one sided window.

"So you aren't even denying having a relationship…"

"Why would I?" Roy interrupts Detective Clark. He remembers those words in a different world, from a different person, in a different tone. So he gives the answer he did then, because it's the truth in any world, in any situation. "Why would I deny a relationship with the person I love?"

Then he just waits silently, ignoring the two Detectives as far as possible. He doesn't need to wait all that long before the door bursts open accompanied by loud swearing. He doesn't look toward the door since even without the unmistakable cursing and the slightly lopsided walk (testament to a world without automail) he simply knew Edward would be coming. There's no stopping a determined Edward Elric.

"Very mature Fullmetal."

"Who's so short they're going to be mistaken for a teenager for the rest of their life!" Edward explodes and Roy only watches in amusement as Ed turns to yell at the two Detectives. Ed has calmed down considerably, or at least learned some self-restraint, but considering the circumstances Roy isn't surprised Edward had… well, decided to throw a temper tantrum. Strangely enough Roy has sort of missed this.

Roy glances over at the female Detectives who had followed Edward, both of them seem rather mollified, just like the other two Detectives. It's a common enough reaction to an Edward Elric temper tantrum.

"I think they got it Edward," he says, not really believing that it will be enough to calm down the irate Edward. So he does what Alphonse always seemed to think of as an effective (or maybe the only) way to calm down Edward; he stands up and grabs him (though he has to admit that Alphonse's and his approach to this are rather different).

"Please Ed, calm down."

Edward tenses and goes silent, then Roy feels him relax. One thing Edward Elric will not do is break a promise and while Roy could never make himself ask Edward to not embarrass Roy, to not be a hindrance to his career or ambition by not being able to control his temper, by appearing childish, but he didn't need to ask and Edward promised him anyway.

At times (like now) it makes Roy feel guilty, because he has no right to try to change Edward. Makes him feel guilty because Edward has had to grow up far too quickly and this is just another contribution Roy has made to that.

For a time no one seems to know what to say and in the end Edward doesn't give anyone a chance to say anything.

"I'm twenty years old," Edward says and pulls out his passport (it's even legitimate and accurate as far as possible, considering this isn't their world). He hands it to the blonde female Detective, whom happens to be closest. "Old enough, I believe, to have sex with anyone I choose to." Edward takes a breath and then continues before anyone has a chance to interrupt. "I know Roy is older than me. Thirteen years older in fact." Edward pauses again and no one even tries to interrupt, his presence is quite enough to make them listen. (Roy always knew Edward would grow up to be something extraordinary.) "I'm very aware of Roy's age. I first met him when I was ten years old and that isn't something I'll ever forget. Most of the people I know are older than me, I never had much in common with people my own age. Besides there are plenty of people prepared to take advantage of a young genius, it doesn't leave one much room for being a child. My mother and father are dead in case you wanted to know their opinion. Mother however, I am certain, would have been content knowing that I'm happy. My father… the bastard never had any room to disapprove of age differences. And since you're probably thinking that Roy is somehow forcing me or abusing me, I can assure you I would never give him the chance."

Edward goes silent and Roy is quite grateful for the moment of stillness that follows, because he surely needs the time to compose himself. He is quite proud of Edward's little speech, however it has also stirred up quite a bit of painful memories and even more guilt.

"Can I have my passport back now?" Edward takes the passport back from the rather stunned Detectives and then turns to face Roy. "I think it's time for us to go back home, this place isn't for us." Edward sounds disappointed about it, but not overly so. His voice is more resigned really, as if he's been expecting this. Maybe he has. "I know just the cultists to use," Edward adds grimly.

Roy just nods, because in a way he's happy; he misses his own world. While being with Edward is more important than anything he'll be happy to get back home and telling Ed any of that won't help at all. Saying he understands won't change anything. Murder is still murder, no matter the circumstances. Roy knows this better than most people.


End file.
